


Doctor Strange is Going to Be in Spider-Man 3

by Psyga315



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Bully Maguire, Drabble, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Movie: Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness, Movie: Spider-Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Doctor Strange, while engaging with a multiverse of madness, comes across another version of Spider-Man. He tries to ask him to assist in saving the world, or even the multiverse.
Kudos: 8





	Doctor Strange is Going to Be in Spider-Man 3

“Spider-Man, we neeed to save the world.” Doctor Strange approached a Spider-Man from another universe.

“I missed the part where that’s _my_ problem.” However, this Peter Parker was a little more arrogant than the one _he_ met.

“Are we really going to do this?” He sighed and got his orange magic spiraling from his finger tips. Peter Parker smirked, then approached him.

“I’m gonna put some dirt in your ey-” Just before he could finish his sentence, a portal appeared near his feet and he fell into it. Doctor Strange waited for about thirty minutes before he asked Spider-Man again.


End file.
